


Busted

by Pancakes_for_Dragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: (okay that's a bit dramatic), Boys Will Be Boys, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Football lingo, Forbidden Love, High School, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insults, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Physical hurt/comfort, Pining, These boys are really near and dear to my heart, but that's on younger me not wanting it to be too gay, i was a coward back then, in the writing it's not clear if they're together or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes_for_Dragons/pseuds/Pancakes_for_Dragons
Summary: Vinnie gets in a fight, his completely platonic best bud Brandon patches him up. Brandon's football team are pricks and the pining is strong.An old, gay character ship I made. Mostly unedited from its original glory.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> OLD GAY SHIT YAY!

Vin ran his tongue over his newly busted lip, glaring the linebacker in front of him right in the eyes. It had been one of those days for Vin, his brother had him frustrated and anger bubbled below the surface of his skin. It only took one push and insult from the cocky linebacker Kirk to give him a reason to fight. A small crowd had gathered to watch them, consisting of some members of the football team cheering Kirk on, kids who had heard the commotion, and the poor Theater kids who were unlucky enough to end their practice right as the fight began. Yelling cheers and anxious chattering filled the hot air around them. Words repeated and stuck with intensity in Vin's feverish haze. Vin made another move with no hesitation, socking the jock in the jaw, startling Kirk in the moment before he struck Vin back in the face. Vin backed up as instinct, blood thumped in his ears as his eyes watered. He was about to throw another punch when a high pitched screech stopped him.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Mrs. Clark screeched, getting between the two boys. A scared blonde right at her heels, probably the one who told her this fight was happening.

Vin snarled but kept his mouth shut in hopes of not getting as worse a punishment, if any. Yet, to his surprise Mrs. Clark spoke in her same panicked tone.

“Now all of you go home! And don’t let me see you two fighting again!”

Vin felt more anger boil in him, right as he was starting to blow off some steam that was taken away too. He jammed his thumbs in his jean pockets and stomped off through the crowd of frightened or disappointed kids. He felt blood trickle down his chin and he could tell he’d been given a black eye by the way his eye was barely opening. Grumbling to himself, he wasn’t paying attention and bumped into a strong build. Vin showed teeth and glared up at the target, but his face relaxed slightly when he saw the Cornerback Brandon was his unexpected clash. Brandon’s face didn’t calm him down for long as he pushed himself past him, only to hear Brandon right on his tail.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Brandon asked, keeping up next to Vin and his surprisingly fast speed walk.

“Nothing, just got into a tussle.” Vin responded, trying to hide the claret liquid spilling from his lip.

Brandon immediately grabbed Vin’s shoulder and looked over Vin’s face. His eyes focused on the damaged lip and bruised eye Vin was brandishing. 

“That’s gonna need some Neosporin and an Ice pack for-” Brandon started, getting cut off by Vin pushing him off, “Hey! Stay still, I’m trying to help you!”.

“I don’t need help! I’m fine.” Vin protested, but nevertheless Brandon dragged Vin outside to football’s locker room and sat him down on the bench.

“Stay here, I’ll be back.” He said before quickly disappearing into the locker room. Knowing that leaving would be futile, Vin stayed. Giving Brandon time to return with a small first aid kit and an ice pack. The Cornerback pressed the ice pack against Vin’s face and rummaged in the first aid, finding a rag and Neosporin. Vin’s hand took hold of the ice pack and held its place against his face, letting Brandon rub the neosporin onto the rag.

“Why do you care so much anyways?” Vin asked. 

Brandon gently swiped off the blood on Vin’s chin, wiping it haphazardly on the bench. The rag slowly ran over the wound on his lip.

“You’re my friend Vinnie, you think I'm just gonna let you bleed all the way home?” Brandon asked exasperated. 

The heat rose in his face at Brandon using his real name. It didn’t really bother him like it would if anyone else dared use Vinnie instead of his nickname. They were friends after all. But most friends don’t wipe blood off each other’s lips gently with a rag that was probably older than the school you went to. Or make your chest warm like hot coals. Brandon finished up the cut and looked over his face one more time. He nodded and put the first aid items away, tossing the blooded rag into the trash. However he did leave out a cotton ball that he ever so gently placed in Vin’s free hand.

“There. All patched up.” Brandon said with the dorkiest smile on his face.

“What’s the cotton ball for?”

“Oh,” Brandon shifted slightly and laughed nevously, “This’ll sound so dumb, but my mom used to give me them when I scraped a knee or something in football. It always made me feel better.”

Vin closed his hand tight on the cotton ball. “Well thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Vin said quickly, standing himself up hoping his face wasn’t too red to notice. Brandon wasn’t far behind, standing as well.

“No problem,” Brandon responded, watching Vin start walking off, “Bye.”

_______________________________ 

“Why do you even talk to that loser anyway?” Kirk quipped, an awful grin plastered on his face as he had just been mocking said ‘loser’ and the people he hangs out with. Vin's friends. Brandon’s friends.

Brandon tried his hardest to suppress the maliciousness in his tone as he spoke, “He’s fun to be around.”

“Fun nearly getting arrested?!” One of the Linemen laughed.

“Stay outta this Tony!” Brandon snapped. His muscles were tightly wound and he had to stop himself from punching one of them out. Vin was a DELIGHT to be around and being around people who thought differently of him and verbalized it had him boiling under the surface. The aggression towards his teammates, in Brandon’s mind, was more than deserved. 'Those losers' were his friends. Vinnie was.. his.. Friend. Above anything he was his friend. 

“Whatcha getting angry for! He’s a lost cause with connections! You really think those wannabes are good for your reputation?” Kirk’s ugly snarl poked itself into the conversation yet again.

Brandon wanted to punch him in the mouth. Before Brandon could do anything of the sort, Kirk’s ride came to pick him up. As the car sped off, Kirk’s mocking laughter followed. Brandon made a silent sigh of relief, walking to his own house from the football field. The rest of the team left on the field to their own rides home or whatever else they did. He didn’t care. His tired legs ambled down the white lines of the field. His breaths were shallow from the cold breeze blowing into his lungs, mixing with his slow steps in a low rhythm. Why couldn't things be easier? He went up his porch steps and jingled the keys into the door, opening it. Brandon collapsed on his couch with a groan. All this pent up energy and anger couldn’t be good for his health. After a couple minutes of Brandon being lost in thought, a knock got him up and alert again. A quick look at his door revealed Vinnie on the other side. Also revealing that Brandon did not close the door. Which must have looked odd with how Brandon scrambled to his feet. 

“Oh, hey Vinnie!” Brandon chimed, a grin rising on his face, “Whatcha doing here?”. 

“Didn’t feel like going home, mind if I come in?” Vin shrugged, leaning against the door frame.

Brandon tilted his head. This wasn’t an unusual thing for Vinnie to do, come over to a friend’s house unannounced, especially if his brother was home. But that didn’t make every time he showed up at someone’s door any less unexpected, “Sure."

Vin plopped himself down on the couch with a sigh of relief. The sight of him so relaxed made Brandon laugh slightly, something about this high energy knucklehead being all worn out was amusing in a way he couldn't quite describe. Brandon locked the door back again.

“How’s the lip?” Brandon asked, walking over and settling down next to him.

“Better. Wish it hurt less.” 

“You want me to kiss it better?”

Vinnie practically split his sides at that. Laughing so hard his face turned red. Brandon couldn’t help but laugh too. A warm feeling filling his chest. He couldn’t stop grinning if his life depended on it.

“You’re a dork, you know that?” Vinnie asked, arms over Brandon’s shoulders.

Brandon rolled his eyes and ruffled Vinnie’s hair, rousing a “Hey!” from the modern day greaser wannabe. His eyes half-lidded, staring at Brandon with playful annoyance. Brandon failed to stifle a laugh, earning a bothered but playful shove from Vin. Vin ‘tsked’ out some air. A quick observation of Vin’s face showed his lip had started healing over the past three days and the black eye he had been given looked a little better. Resentment towards his team simmered in Brandon, his mind spinning silently. Vinnie settled on Brandon’s chest and relaxed. Brandon relaxed himself too. It was moments like this, with Vinnie, that he cherished most. When his chest felt light and he couldn't stop laughing. When he could finally breathe without judgement or stares. When he could be next to the person who made the stars burn brighter, the world look beautiful and made him feel appreciated in the bleak, desolate place that was White Waters High School.

“Brandon.”

“Yeah?”

“You smell horrible.”

“Yeah?” Brandon settled back onto the couch. Vinnie laying on his chest, "You're not far off yourself.¨

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't the best thing but these characters are very near to my heart so I wanted to post them here. If you guys want to see some better stories with these two (and their other friends) I could arrange that. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
